Tsubasa Rhapsody
by rusie-chan
Summary: The gang has landed on a country that is very unusual. And what happens next? They joined in a contest and find out what kind of contest is that! Suck at summaries. Sorry...


**Hi! This is my first fic on tsubasa. I like this anime so much! Hope you enjoy this story of mine.**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLES**

The bubble gray color has shown up from the sky down to the ground and the gang shown up. They noticed that they're in the midst of forest.

"So, here we are!" the active Mokona shouted and jumped to Fai's shoulder.

"And now… Where the hell are we?!" Kurogane shouted.

"Mokona didn't know!"

"But you should know! You're the one who bring us world to world!"

"Mou! But Mokona really don't know!"

"hey yo little monster, just shut up okay?! Your voice annoys me!"

"Mou! Mokona is not a monster! If ever Mokona is a monster, Mokona will be the cutest monster ever live!"

"Mokona is right; you're the cutest monster ever live." Fai agreed also.

"Che! You joined again on that creature's teasing game."

"C'mon kuro-poo, don't be such a mean." Fai said.

"Yeah, Kuro-poo! Don't be like that! Mokona didn't like it!"

"Hey you three there, stop that and it will not help us to search for Sakuar-hime's feather." Syaoran said.

"But Kuro-poo start this." Fai said.

"KU-RO-GA-NE!!!! Kurogane is my name and not KURO-POO!!!!!" Kuro shouted.

"Saa… Don't shout, we can hear you loud and clear." Fai smiled, closing his ears.

"Kuro-poo is mean! MEAN!!" Mikona shouted.

"Yeah! You're so mean!" Fai shouted also.

"Stop that! You IDIOT, BASTARD!!!!!!!!" Kuro burst out.

Fai is shocked, as if he's really shock.

"Kurogane-san, please be calm" Sakura got worried.

"Fai-san, Kuro-san itai, onegai…" Syaoran said.

"Oh! You're such a cruel kuro-poo!! CRUEL!!" Tears forming on Fai's eyes, as if it was really tears. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS YOU KNOW!?"

"Poor Fai! Apologize, Kuro-poo! Apologize!" Mokona shouted.

"Eh?! Why should I?!"

"Because it's your fault!"

"Minna onegai. Stop this…" Syaoran beg.

Still, the chibi Fai is crying, as if he's really crying.

"Hey you! Stop that! Stop that will you!!" Kuro shouted.

"Demo…" Fai said in normal body. They looked on him.

"I'll forgive you for what you said to me. Because I LOVE YOU SO MUCH and I CARE FOR YOU so much."

Their jaws dropped.

"In one condition, we'll have a one-night-stand tonight. Neh, Kuro-poo." Fai smiled devilishly.

"Nani?!" all of them are shocked.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Kuro shouted.

"Fai-san…" the two teens sweat dropped.

"It will be fun." Fai said.

"You… little oni…" Kuro is annoyed.

"Deal or no deal?" Fai asked.

Kurogane's face becomes red.

Red as tomato,

Red as apple,

Red as blood,

Red as rose,

Red as crimson?

"I think I made him angry."

"Mokona is scared."

"You shouldn't be. Just stay on my side."

"Hai!"

"Neh, Kuro-poo?" Fai asked again.

"NO DEAL!!!!!"

"Nande? But, it's once a life time opportunity. You will never see anyone offering a sex like me, who just a GUY. Give it a try, so you could have a sex with a guy."

"Fai-san, please stop it." Sakura said.

"I'll tell you two reasons!! One, I'm not your LOVER and WE ARE NOT LOVERS!! Two, WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIP AT ALL!!!!" He shouted.

"Fai-san, Kuro-san."

"Okay, okay. I was just joking. Don't take it seriously. As if I'm ready to have sex with a black cave man. Duh…"

Mokona laughed loudly. "Mokona knew your joking!"

"You sure so smart, Moko-chan!"

"Kurogane gets annoyed again. Fai turned back.

"Moko-chan, I think we should run, RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!" and he run.

"Hey you! Come back here, you oni!!" and he chased them. The two teens sighed.

"They never changed. " Sakura said.

"Hai."

"But, we like it them the way they are, neh?"

Syaoran smiled.

Then, Fai goes to Sakura and Syaoran back. "Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, hide me from that black cave man!" Fai said smiling.

Then Kuro goes in front of them. "Don't hide! And ready to receive my angry!!"

"No! We'll not leave until you're their!"

"Mokona will not leave also!"

"You! Don't hide!"

The two teens don't know what to do. "Fai-san, kuro-san…"

Then a blue bird with stripes of green landed on Sakura's shoulder then transfer on her fingers. "Oh, such a pretty bird."

"Hai, kawaii." Syaoran said. While the others still on their back and arguing.

"How are you little bird?" She asked.

"Sure that bird is fine, hime."

"Yeah, do birds sing?"

"Birds sing, almost."

"So, can you please sing for us?" Sakura asked, as if the bird will understand her. Syaoran smiled.

"Lalala lala la…" The bird sings.

"EH?!" they're shocked. The others stopped and also shocked. They looked on each other.

The wind blew,

And a crow flew saying "La la la…"

"Lalala lala la…" The bird sings again in tenor voice. They're shocked again.

"The bird sings!" Sakura shouted.

"How come it sings?" Kuro wondered.

"Mokona loves the bird's voice!"

"B-but how?" Syaoran wondered also.

"Amazing!" Fai shouted.

"Is it possible that birds have voice?! This bird sings with voice!" Kuro asked.

"C'mon, all birds sing." Fai said.

"I know, but this bird has voice!"

"But they do have voice."

"No, they don't have!"

"Yes they have."

"But, how is it possible?" Syaoran asked again.

"Because it's a singing bird." They heard a girl's voice. They turned back and see a girl with a short auburn hair and a pair of brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked.

**Finished! Hope you enjoy the first chappie! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
